Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a battery balancing apparatus and a battery balancing method.
Description of Related Art
With advancements in technologies, battery packs have been widely applied in various electronic apparatuses. However, because of repeatedly charging/discharging of the battery pack, manufacturing variations in each battery cell or even artificial improper operations, a battery capacity imbalance may occur on the battery pack in the electronic apparatus. The battery capacity imbalance can affect the performance and lifetime of the battery pack. For instance, during discharging of the battery pack, because a battery cell with low capacity can quickly be discharged while a battery cell with high capacity is still discharging, the battery cell with low capacity is forced to discharge continuously and result in damages on the battery cell with low capacity due to the over discharge. During charging of the battery pack, because the battery cell with high capacity can be quickly charged while the battery cell with low capacity is still charging, the battery cell with high capacity is forced to charge continuously and result in damages on the battery cell with high capacity due to the over charge.
For the defects as mentioned above, it has become a very important issue to be solved as how to design a battery balancing apparatus for maintaining both performance and lifetime for the battery in the electronic apparatus.